In one preferred embodiment, the present invention comprises a washable and reusable absorbent garment designed to be fitted about the waist and legs and covering the groin and anal areas of a wearer. The garment includes a number of superimposed layers of textile material sewn together along their edges. Elastic material may be sewn in the material around the leg openings and waist to improve the fit. A special liner material covers the inner surface of the garment.
A primary distinguishing feature of the invention over existing washable and reusable absorbent garments is in the use of the specific materials in the liner adjacent to and working in combination with the absorbent material to maintain a higher degree of comfort for the wearer and structural and functional integrity even after it has been repeatedly washed, than that of existing reusable absorbent garments.
The liner layer of the garment, or that portion which is next to the wearer's skin, is a knitted bicomponent textile comprised of a polyester outer layer which is interknitted with a nylon block co-polymer inner layer which functions to transfer moisture in both vapor and liquid form from the polyester side to the nylon side where it is dispersed and made available to the garment's second or absorbent layer. The nylon material is manufactured under the trademark Hydrofil by Allied Signal Inc. The knitted bicomponent material produced is sometimes referred to as a "Push/Pull" fabric in that the body pushes moisture from the skin through the polyester material and the Hydrofil nylon pulls it away. One product useful for the intended purpose is manufactured by Faytex Corporation and is sold under the name "DRILEX." The outer brushed polyester layer stays soft and dry to the skin even when the absorbent layer has become substantially saturated with moisture.
The second or absorbent layer is a highly absorbent body of several layers of textile material, such as woven cotton, which readily absorbs moisture from the nylon side of the liner layer.
The two layers work together in a synergistic-like manner in the unexpectedly efficient removal of wetness, particularly urine and sweat, from physical contact with the wearer's skin and at the same time retain the soft comfortable feel of a dry garment. The latter is of particular importance when used as a diaper wherein a wet garment against the skin is uncomfortable and can cause a variety of skin problems.